Lindblum (Cid Fabool IX)/Civilopedia
Lindblum History The Regency of Lindblum is a beautiful and enchanting city, located in the south of the Mist Continent of the world Gaia. It is built around the central and most impressive building, the Grand Castle of Lindblum, the seat of the Regent. It also houses the gigantic airship construction yard, where Cid supervises the invention of the Hilda Garde series airships. Lindblum is also a touristic and cultural point of interest for travelers and citizens alike. Main attractions are the Theatre District, the famous Hunting Festival and of course the popular public transport system, the Air Taxi. Factoids * Industrious and hospitable, a people of great culture and inventive spirit. Cid Fabool IX Regent Cid Fabool IX Cid Fabool IX, Regent of Lindblum, son to Cid Fabool VIII, genius inventor, engineer and politician. Through times of prosperity and the aid of apt engineers, he lead the people of Lindblum to exceptional wealth in times of peace. However, after a terrible defeat against the magically empowered Kingdom of Alexandria under the leadership of Queen Brahne, the city of Lindblum faced eradication. Its destruction could only be avoided by Cid's quick and diplomatic actions, which lead to the surrender of his nation to the invaders. However, through the help of the infamous gang Tantalus and a group of heroes - including the Princess of Alexandria herself - Cid immediately formed plans of saving the continent from an ongoing war. Through the help of his connections, political intrigue and his powerful airships, the whole world could be saved from Brahne's warmongering and the threat of complete destruction by the evil mastermind Kuja. History Cid Fabool IX does not have a specific history himself. He is a fictional non-player character in the game ''Final Fantasy IX''. His city of Lindblum is a major location of storyline and a base for the team of heroes on their journey to save the world. The character of Cid appears in every Final Fantasy game and usually takes the role of an old, wise and helpful character. Often he is a researcher or engineer, for example as well in the Final Fantasy animated film, where he appears as Doctor Cid. His ability of inventing and constructing airships is of major importance in Final Fantasy IX, helping the heroes to find and defeat the ultimate enemy to avoid world destruction. Factoids * Genius Engineer, compassionate ruler and shrewd politician. * A longstanding tradition of the Final Fantasy series of video games is the inclusion of a character (or two characters in the case of Final Fantasy XII) named Cid. Unique Components Master Engineer Members of the Lindblum engineering team, personally trained by the Regent. The Master Engineers were chosen from the Lindblum populace due to their exceptional ingeniuity and brilliance. All previous Regents were also Master Engineers as part of their journeyman training. Hilda Garde Airships originated from Air Taxi technology combined with the discovery of steam power. The most famous airships form the Hilda Garde series, named after Cid Fabool IX's wife Hilda. The Hilda Garde I, II and III played an important role in the story of Final Fantasy IX and assisted the hero party in saving the world from destruction by the infamous antagonist Kuja. Viltgance The "Viltgance" is the primary air battleship of the Lindblum Airship Armada. Together with Alexandria's flagship "Red Rose", it appeared during the Silver Dragon assault sequence in Final Fantasy IX. The two airhips cleared the way for the hero party to enter Memoria, the last dungeon of the game. Marsha, a girl residing in Lindblum, mentioned that her father rides on an airship called the "Viltgance". Lindblum Grand Castle The Lindblum Grand Castle is the seat of the Regent, as well as the center of Lindblum city. It serves as the Regency's administrative center and official residence, as well as the Regent's personal engineering workshop for developing airships which do not depend on Mist. The airdocks of the Lindblum Airship Armada are also located in the castle. The city of Lindblum is located atop a mountain well above the Mist, surrounded by massive walls. Due to the presence of Mist, city ingress and egress is only possible via airships. Theater District Overlooking the Falcon Gate from a lofty height, the Theater District is home to Lindblum's famous theater. The Theater District is the home of Tantalus Theater Troupe, Baku's band of thieves. Time is marked by a bell that sounds at the end of each play performed in the theater. In Final Fantasy IX, Regent Cid requested his old friend Baku to kidnap and smuggle Princess Garnet out of Alexandria to keep the princess from the nefarious influence of Aleandria' Queen Brahne. Industrial District The Industrial District is where the engineers work and live. Upon exiting the Air Cab station, a giant statue of Cid Fabool VIII can be viewed, built to honor the father of Cid Fabool IX. One of the most exciting projects in the Industrial District is the development of the steam engine, which does not depend on Mist. Business District The Business District is one of the largest commercial areas in the world. The vast array of shops include Alice's Item Shop, a weapon shop, Polom's Action Figures, Pepe's Milk Shop, Ivan's Fish Stack, Milla's Oil Shop and Grandma Pickle's corner stand, which sells Gysahl Pickles, a Lindblum delicacy. Along with shops, it is also home to Lindblum's inn, which holds a Bobo Bird Statue that has been handed down from generation to generation between innkeepers. Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilopedia Entries